Bath
by Lulu-Prints
Summary: A silver pair dedication, one-shot! Warning: Vivid descriptions! "Ano, Shishido Senpai, I.. Are you free this afternoon? My dad just installed a new bathtub in the second-floor bathroom, and I was wondering if you're free to drop by to try it.."


**Disclaimer :** I do not own Prince of Tennis & the hot tennis princes inside, although like everyone else out there, I really wish I did.

**Note to all : **No, no, I haven't forgotten about my other stories, don't worry. I just realised that if I want to write 'Appreciation' & 'Your sweet, soaked scent' well, I need to start practising how to write M-rated scenes. Here's one of my first - No joke, I'm just starting to write instead of just reading, so reviews with comments or criticism are greatly appreciated! As usual, this one's dedicated to my favourite Silver pair, from Prince of tennis. (:

I still think it's a little too long. Comments/Criticism please? XD.  
Edited some parts of it to make it clearer :X

* * *

Jerking out of his half-dazed state, Ootori Choutarou hastily slammed the receiver of the phone back into its cradle, his hands finding his head in a defensive, almost in-denial manner. He couldn't believe the words that he had just blurted out randomly in front of his favourite Senpai, let alone the crazy request he had just made. What's worse was that he had just totally hung up the phone of Shishido Senpai, and the said senior is sure to skin him alive later when they met.. Choutarou was most certain that he'll be disliked.. Disliked.. Maybe even hated.. Entangling his slender fingers into his short silver hair, Choutarou tugged lightly at their ends, as though hoping that his actions would somehow help him think better.

Of course, it didn't. It never did. It didn't even make sense. He, to be exact, didn't make any sense. Right now, nothing did.

All Choutarou knew was that he didn't want Shishido Senpai to hate him, and it's hurting so insanely much to even consider that Shishido Senpai would hate him. But it doesn't explain.. No, it doesn't.

Groaning, greatly regretting the whole series of actions he had taken just a couple of seconds before, Choutarou stumbled down the hall, heading up the stairs at the end of the corridor almost aimlessly. The silver-haired boy then found himself standing before the bathroom, staring right into it with a blank expression on his face - To be exact, he was staring at the newly installed bathtub sitting majestically before him, only vaguely wondering why his body had brought him here. Before he could realise it, a flush of bright crimson had found its way to his cheeks again, and Choutarou gave one last desperate moan before sinking into a boneless pile onto the floor, leaning his weight against the nearest wall he could manage.

_"Ano, Shishido Senpai, I.. Are you free this afternoon? My dad just installed a new bathtub in the second-floor bathroom, and I was wondering if you're free to drop by to try it.."_

The formless pile called Choutarou gave another pitiful moan, which echoed eerily around the gigantic, but emptied house. Shishido Senpai would come over in a couple of hours' time, and this would all be his fault - Choutarou had no idea why Shishido Senpai's face had appeared in his mind the moment he had saw the bathtub, and why he had went to call Shishido Senpai right after his parents had left the house. All he knew was that this was all the doing of his over-active imagination, so, in the end, he was still the one to be blamed.

_Maybe I shouldn't have slept so much just now.. But.. Since Shishido Senpai is definitely coming later.. I might as well go fill up the bathtub first.. See if it's.. Working.._

* * *

_The slow trickle of water could barely be heard over the louder splash of water in the distance. Choutarou murmured quietly as his eyelids fluttered slowly, squinting a little at the occasional drops of water that was fell lightly onto his face. It seems as though he was trying to wake up, yet his will wasn't strong enough to allow his body to do so, yet. To be honest, Choutarou didn't know how he managed to fall asleep.. But that aside, it sure is comfortable here.._

_Choutarou felt as though he was drifting on some sort of soft surface, as if he was floating on water, and the slow rocking of his body threatened to bring him back to sleep. Furthermore, he felt unrestricted, as though he wasn't wearing anything at all. It felt comfortable, relaxing, and Choutarou couldn't help but to want to stay like this, at least for a little while more.. However, realising that he should wake up, Choutarou sighed, and reached his hand back to push himself up from the lying-down position._

_The lack of a solid surface for him to push against was all his mind could comprehend for a moment; Choutarou's eyes flew wide open in shock, and during the next moment, the silver-haired boy found himself sinking below the water surface due to his sudden motion. Eyes squeezing themselves shut habitually, Choutarou choked on the mouthful of water he swallowed, and in that instant, he thought he would just die like that. Serves him right for falling asleep in the bathtub.. Wait, the bathtub?_

_The next thing he knew, a strong pair of arms caught him around his shoulders and waist, and Choutarou was lifted out of the water. When his head finally broke the water's surface, Chotaurou vomitted almost all of the water he had previously swallowed, his chest heaving up and down rapidly as his mind urged himself to take deep breaths. He was shivering, drenched from head to toe, but he felt no reason for him to struggle. Murmuring quietly as he felt his limp form being brought towards somebody's warm chest, Choutarou sighed softly in response to the warmth. His eyelids felt so heavy over his eyes, and he felt so tempted to just fall back asleep.._

_He was only vaguely aware that his life had just been saved, and obviously, that wasn't the most important thing on his mind right now._

_But something was wrong. Subconsciously, something was telling him that there was something wrong with him being held so close to someone he didn't even know, and even though that person had saved his life, they shouldn't be in this position at all. Afterall, he belonged to Shishido Senpai, and Shishido Senpai should be the only person allowed to touch him, or to hold him even. Further urged by this thought, Choutarou forced his heavy eyelids open, and peeked at the person overhead of him with a dazed, uncomprehending expression. He found himself staring into a dark figure looming over the ceiling light._

_"I.. Thank you, but I.. Can't.. Let me.."_

_"What are you talking about, Choutarou?" A chuckle, followed by a quiet voice responded to Choutarou before the silver-haired boy could properly string his words into a complete sentence, and that same musical voice, murmured with a quiet hint of amusement, was all he needed to jerk him awake. Eyes widening, blinking rapidly as the other boy shifted their positions slightly so that Choutarou could be allowed to see better, the latter found himself staring into the auburn irises of his favourite Shishido Senpai. As Shishido Senpai's lips lifted at the corners in a tiny, warm smile, Choutarou felt as though he had been electrocuted, his breath caught quickly in his throat. His heart was beating so furiously, Choutarou was almost sure that even Shishido Senpai could hear.._

_He was lying in the arms of the one person he had always loved, Choutarou realised, and that was almost all that his mind could be made to understand._

_"Ah, Shishido Senpai.." A faint blush of cherry blossom found its way to his cheeks quickly, having just realised that he was still dripping wet, shivering slightly, and naked in front of Shishido Senpai. Right now, Choutarou couldn't even tell if Shishido Senpai had a gift of finding him at the worse (or possibly the best) timings, things were so confusing.._

_It was weird to have Shishido Senpai here with him, let alone for the other boy to be behaving in this manner. As Choutarou battered his eyelashes shyly, he couldn't help but to realise that Shishido Senpai was clutching him rather tightly, not that it was uncomfortable.._

_"Shush, don't talk, Choutarou. You look so adorable like this." A deeper flush of crimson followed after Shishido Senpai's words, causing the younger boy to shake with emotions - Emotions that he only knew wasn't fear. Dropping his eyes in embarrassment, Choutarou tried to look away, but his chin was caught in Shishido Senpai's slender fingers before he had managed to succeed. Locked in Shishido Senpai's gentle, but scrutinizing gaze, Choutarou gasped, and flushed redder as he felt his blood run down to a certain part of his body._

_Eh, this must be a dream, and I must be still sleeping, because.. Shishido Senpai would never do this.. Right?_

_"Hmm..? Weren't you the one who called me over, Choutarou?" Shishido Senpai's voice was deep, laced with emotions that he couldn't yet identify. Choutarou nodded his head stiffly, his shivering worsening by a little, him feeling his member going harder, but worried about his senior noticing. Biting down on his lips, Choutarou tried again to look away.. But he wasn't able to escape Shishido Senpai's gentle hold. Whether it was their locked gaze, or their touching bodies, Choutarou found it so difficult to tear himself away from Shishido Senpai. Somehow, he knew that he would never be able to do that.._

_"Is there something wrong?" Shishido Senpai must have noticed his stiffness, or his fidgeting, because he had once again broken the silence with his soft voice. Feeling his heart melt into a formless puddle as he looked up and gazed into Shishido Senpai's concerned expression, Choutarou gasped, catching his breath roughly in his throat. He wanted to look away because he was suddenly feeling so.. Warm, or rather, hot all over, but he also wanted to be able to look at Shishido Senpai forever.._

_It doesn't matter of this was merely a dream anymore, because.. Because.. If this was just a dream, I'd be happy too.._

_Blinking rapidly, Choutarou closed his eyes, and wriggled a little in Shishido Senpai's arms, abruptly noticing that thing that was making him shiver all this while. He was, afterall, dripping wet without having anything to dry himself.. And he was slowly wetting Shishido Senpai's clothes as well._

_"Ah, Shishido Senpai- You'll.. You'll get wet holding onto me like this.."_

_"Oh," was Shishido Senpai's short response, his brows furrowing for just a moment. In the next moment, just before Choutarou starting going all light-headed again because he was still staring at Shishido Senpai, because the older boy's lips could be seen lifting up in a wide, dazzling smile.. Choutarou almost fainted because.. Shishido Senpai is so.. Handsome.._

_"That wouldn't be a problem-" Shishido Senpai continued quietly, and shrugged his shoulders. Before he knew it, Choutarou was set onto the wet and slightly-cold bathroom floor gently, and Shishido Senpai began to shrug out of his jacket, followed by his shirt, then-_

_"Shishido Senpai!" Choutarou yelled, reaching behind to push himself off the damp floor. His cheeks were burning, and his member was fully stiff at once, but he couldn't comprehend why Shishido Senpai had just suddenly started taking off his clothes. "What- What are you doing.. Ah!"_

_Unfortunately, instead of being lucky enough to find a dry patch of floor to support his weight on, Choutarou's hand had landed into a small puddle of water. In his haste to get up, however, Choutarou had tried to push himself off, resulting in his hand slipping on the wet floor.._

_No! I don't want to.. Don't want to wake.._

* * *

Thankfully, Shishido had reacted in time. Actually, there was no reason for him not to do so - Afterall, he had been staring at Choutarou's cutely reddened face for the whole time.

"You shouldn't have moved," Shishido chuckled quietly, sounding more amused than annoyed or worried actually, catching Choutarou once again in his arms, holding the younger boy reflexively against his now bare chest. Choutarou's cheeks had paled when he thought he was going to fall, but now, a bright tomato-red had colored his skin, causing the younger boy to look more tempting that he had been before..

Shishido found that his brains and his body had been working as two separate living organisms ever since he had entered Choutarou's house. Firstly, his mind had told him that everything was wrong when Choutarou ask if he was _free to drop by his house to try his new bathtub, because it had sounded like a totally creepy request_, but his body had brought him automatically to Choutarou's house anyway, without considering what could be wrong. Secondly, his mind had told him to _wait at the door until Choutarou came down, because that's only polite_, but his body had brought him into Choutarou's house without permission anyway, like how he normally did when he was visiting Choutarou while his junior was alone at home. Finally, his mind was screaming for him to _get the hell out of here and stop lusting for Choutarou, because it was morbid to prey on a junior just because he had almost drowned himself in the new bathtub_, but his body..

Honestly, he realised that he couldn't resist Choutarou's _kawaii-ness_ anymore, not with the cute blush and his nakedness.. Tempting his junior wasn't nearly enough to him anymore, and having noticed Choutarou's stiff member, Shishido had also realised that his own was.. Hard as well. Leaning over quickly, Shishido blushed for the first time today, and landed a soft kiss on Choutarou's lips.

His junior stiffened in his arms for a moment, and Shishido felt a soft brush of a gasp on his lips as he parted them slowly. Unsure of whether he was being rejected, Shishido's eyes opened slowly as he wanted to draw away, to look at Choutarou again, to apologise or something.. However, as though finally responding to him, Choutarou's arms started circling around Shishido's neck slowly, and that was all the encouragement the older boy needed.

Arms supporting Choutarou's limp form firmly, Shishido pressed his parted lips more forcefully against Choutarou's, and sighed in delight as his junior slowly opened his mouth as well. Their tongues found each other's in passion, Choutarou moaning irregularly as they parted slightly for air before engaging each other once more..

After what seemed like an eternity, Shishido finally drew back slowly, craddling Choutarou against his neck as his hands curled around the younger boy's bare, slacked shoulders.

"Choutarou.. If I didn't remember wrongly, you called me over to _test the bathtub_, did you not?"

* * *

Got you there, didn't I? XD. Nothing happened yet.. Except for a kiss.. Aw. Still debating whether to continue this, because I seriously added in too much descriptions. ): R&R please? XD.


End file.
